


Is that what smiling is meant to feel like?

by vamplamp



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 09:12:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplamp/pseuds/vamplamp
Summary: Alec is alone at a party until Magnus enters his orbit and cheers up his world.





	Is that what smiling is meant to feel like?

Alec checked his watch again and ran a frustrated hand through his hair when he saw that a grand total of five minutes had passed since the last time he'd looked plus there was still at least an hour left until everyone would be too drunk to notice his absence. How on earth did he get himself into these situations? You'd think he'd have learnt by now not to believe Jace and Izzy when they said they wouldn't abandon him to face the loud music and rowdy teenagers alone. Yet here he was, sitting on a sofa, completely sober endlessly watching his classmates dance against each other to terrible music that was giving him a headache already. Hell, he didn't even know whose house this was just that the party was for someone's 17th and that it was originally meant to just be a 'small get together' but since when had any of these things actually stayed small? Just as he was getting up with the plan of finding Jace or Izzy and faking a migraine before heading home he felt a hand settle on his shoulder. The hand tugged slightly until he was turned to face it's owner. Alec sighed, he'd been hoping for one of his siblings but instead he was looking into the eyes of one of his year's brainless jocks. No doubt he was about to realise Alec wasn't who he'd thought he was and let Alec's shoulder go but instead the hand trailed down his arm until those long fingers where encircling his wrist.  
'What do you want, Bane?' Alec snapped, though he didn't move to retrieve his wrist. It wasn't like he knew exactly who Magnus Bane (unbelievably attractive, though unfortunately incredibly popular, football player and new student) was and he definitely had never silently wished Magnus mixed in his social circles (though it's not like he would when he had a face like that!).  
'Relax pretty boy, and in regards to what I want, how about your name?' Magnus followed the line up by downing the remainder of whatever it was he was drinking, chucking the empty cup and throwing Alec a wink.  
Expecting Magnus was probably just humouring some bet with his friends Alec looked him straight in the eye and replied, 'I've been in your English, French, biology, geography and history classes for the past 4 months. If you're only paying attention to me now, when you're half drunk I don't particularly think you deserve to know my name.'  
Magnus looked thoughtful for a moment before his face lit up with a wild grin. 'Your Alexander Lightwood, ultra cute history wizz Alexander whose paper I copied from without him noticing last month.'  
Alec immediately blushed red and he was suddenly thankful for the dim lighting in the room. 'Everyone calls me Alec,' he replied because he didn't know what else to say because he found himself not really wanting to snap at the hot guy that seemed to be genuinely talking to him.  
'Now why would everyone call you that? Alexander suits you perfectly and comes far closer to doing justice to just how amazing you are.'  
Blushing even more Alec stared at his feet, 'you've been talking to me for all of five minutes.'  
'Aaaah yes but it's only taken me five minutes to realise your levels of amazingness which shows just how great you truly are!' Magnus smirked liked he'd just revealed some revolutionary idea, 'Now would you like to go somewhere outside? I'm getting far too hot in here and it's definitely too loud.'  
Alec found himself nodding and let Magnus lead him through the crowd and out the front of the house, at some point between the living room and the front door their hands had slid into each other but Alec didn't mind, Magnus felt safe and besides a bit of handholding wouldn't do anyone any harm. They ended up walking the streets until they found themselves entering a 24 hour diner and sharing a basket of fries. It quickly became apparent to Alec that Magnus was far more intelligent than he openly let on and had no problem keeping up whenever Alec when off on a tangent about this that or the other. It was strange. Alec couldn't remember the last time he'd talked this much to an individual in one go but with Magnus the words seemed to come easily and almost endlessly. They sat in that diner for hours just talking and talking over bottomless servings of onion rings and fries until Alec was practically asleep sat down and Magnus' words were no longer forming coherent sentences. As they stumbled out onto the street and came to the realisation that they had to walk in opposite directions to get home Alec turned to face Magnus looping their hands together once more.  
'Thank you, for tonight I mean,' he started, awkward all over again, 'it's been a long time since I've had a night that good.'  
'Alexander, you have been absolutely magical,' Then Magnus was leaning in and pressing their lips together and though it was short and cautious it was the first time that Alex truly understood the phrase 'and sparks flew'. After just a moment Magnus moved away, squeezing Alec's hand he turned around and headed away down the street. It was at that moment that Alec realised three things. 1. He had never smiled so widely. 2. Magnus had left his coat wrapped around Alec's shoulders and 3. There was a piece of paper crumpled in the hand that Magnus had squeezed. Once he had flattened the paper out Alec grin managed to widen as I looked down at the diner receipt that had the word 'Magnus' and a phone number scrawled across the back. Beginning to walk home he pulled out his own phone and ignored the numerous (probably drunk) texts from Izzy. Holding up the paper he added the new contact before immediately hitting the 'call' button. Two rings later, and 10 seconds of Alec worrying that Magnus had actually just left him with the number to a pizza place and that it had actually all just been part of some horrific bet, a familiar voice greeted him. Alec let out a breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.  
'Hey is this the handsome guy that dragged me into a diner last night and talked to me until I almost fell asleep on top of him?'  
'Depends is this the pretty boy who I saw sitting at a party on his own without a drink who stole my heart the second he glared at me in annoyance?'  
Alec smirked, 'I hope you're not looking for an apology.'  
'Oh I wouldn't dream of it.'


End file.
